mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan series
|platform_of_origin=Game Boy |year_of_inception=1998 |original_release=February 25, 1998 |first_release=Mitchell Van Morgan |first_release_date=February 25, 1998 |latest_release=Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants |latest_release_date=March 20, 2020 |spin-offs=Mitchell X }} Mitchell Van Morgan is Nickelodeon's Western Anime video game franchise created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. featuring their mascot, Mitchell. The series is alternatively called the Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series or simply the Mitchell series, it is the central series of the greater Mitchell franchise. At least one Mitchell Van Morgan game has been released for the Game Boy and the Game Boy Color right after his videogame debut. Most of the videogames are made by THQ and THQ Nordic. The Mitchell Van Morgan videogames follow Mitchell's adventures in the fictional Raleighopolis (or in Mitchell's home state Raleigh, NC (USA)), usually with Mitchell as the player character. He is usually joined by his best pal, Gavin, and occasionally by other members of the Mitchell cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mitchell saving the world from the primary antagonist, Marquessa. The first title in the series, Mitchell Van Morgan (1998), released for the Nintendo Game Boy and Nintendo Game Boy Color (GBC) in 1998, established gameplay concepts and elements prevalent in nearly every Mitchell Van Morgan game since. These include a multitude of power-ups and items that give Mitchell special magic powers such as a barrier to protect himself, his black boots to move quick as a flash, mac & cheese increases his health bar, mvm power-up bubblegums allows him to be a temperate shield, adding additional health points and secret moves regardless of type for each character. The Mitchell Van Morgan series is part of the greater Mitchell franchise. The series has a familiar ideas to other platformer videogames. Common features MVM coins MVM Coins is one of the most distinctive feature of Mitchell games are collectible golden coins that spread throughout the levels. In many games, collecting 100 MVM Coins usually rewards Mitchell or any other playable character an extra life. Certain games in the series often reward the collection of 50 rings with Chaos Emeralds, access to the Special Stages in which the Chaos Emeralds may be obtained, or utilization of a character's super transformation.82 Rings have had other uses in various games as well, such as currency, or improving statistics (Mitchell Riders). Rainbow MVM coins A variety of the normal MVM Coins, the Rainbow MVM Coins are hidden in the games' stages and designed to be jumped through, which would transport the character to a Special Stage, where the character could collect one of the Power Stones or, in certain circumstances, Super Emeralds. They were used for this purpose in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 used the Star Posts instead. In Super Mitchell video gmes, if all the Emeralds had already been found, these Rings could be collected as a normal one, granting 50 normal Rings each, allowing the characters to tap into the power of the Chaos Emeralds (usually becoming Super, or Hyper in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles if the player has collected all the Super Emeralds as well). Since Sonic Adventure 2, they have taken the place of the old Goal Plates as the end level marker and touching it would end the stage. Power Stones The Power Stones are seven gems with mystical powers which are a recurring feature in Mitchell games. They are the basic in most of the games' plots, and the player is frequently required to collect them all to fully defeat Marquessa and achieve the games' "good endings", Super forms, or both. The method used to acquire the Stones differs between titles in the series. Most early games require the player to find them in Special Stages. In some games, such as the Super Mitchell series, they can be found in hidden locations within the main levels. In later games, the Power Stones are found by the characters throughout the games' story modes and do not need to be "found" by the player. A counterpart to the Power Stones, known as the Sol Stones, appear in the Mitchell Rush series. Master Stone The Master Stone resides in a shrine on Martin's Floating Island and is guarded by Martin J. Moody; it contains an infinite amount of power, much greater than the seven Power Stones, and is used to keep the Floating Island afloat in the sky. The Stone also has the power to fully control everything that the Power Stones do, including the ability to negate the energy of the Power Stones, as seen in Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure and Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2, or empower them, as seen in some games. The Master Stone can also be used to power mechanical devices, and has been coveted by Marquessa since his discovery of it. During Knuckles' final boss fight in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Mecha Sonic powers up using the Master Emerald into a Super State. In earlier materials, the Master Emerald was sometimes called an eighth Power Stones, but this association has been lessened in later games, making it a separate but related entity. While it was featured prominently in earlier games, more recent entries have diminished the number of appearances of the Master Stone. Special Stages Super transformation Sky, Space and Water Premise Characters The series revolves around its title character and his various friends. Mitchell Van Morgan is an tough, brave, carefree, superfast, daredevilish, urbanistic, autistic and optimistic Afro-Latin American teenage manga artist who lives in Raleighopolis loves his job as self-portraits master and videogames. whose peaceful life is interuptted by his arch-nemesis Marquessa, a malevolent African-American scientist who looks like a rapboy wannabe has imprisoned animals in androids and stolen the magical Power Stones. Marquessa's plans to conquer the world are always foiled by Mitchell. Living in a house with a benevolent Laboratory down from Mitchell is his best friend and sidekick Gavin O'Neal Davis, a super-intelligent yet cowardly African-American teenage chubby dude who is described as having idolized Mitchell as a child and wanting to keep up with him, Gavin also has the skills of a mechanic, a biplane pilot and an Einstein. Despite his "setbacks", Mitchell and Gavin shared a brotherly bond with each other and Gavin still sees himself as Mitchell's one true friend. Another close friend of Mitchell is Carolyn Ashley Taylor, She is a Caucasian-American teenage schoolgirl who is Mitchell's lucky girlfriend, loves picking four-leaf clovers, an expert babysitter, a professional in archery, a straight-A student and she is kindly with marrying Mitchell. Another close friend of Mitchell is Jennifer Hooker, She is a young Caucasian-American teenage female go-getter who is Gavin's obsessively crazy girlfriend, she is obsessed with marrying Gavin, she's a Giant Hammer wielder and Jennifer is also described as having idolized Carolyn as a child and wanting to keep up with her (Carolyn and Jennifer's sisterly bond is sharing the same idea as Mitchell and Gavin's brotherly bond, But sometimes by jubilant teamwork). In the Half-Tennessean, half-North Carolinian floating island high in the sky is Mitchell's good frenemy Martin J. Moody, he is a tough, christianistic, aggressive, superstrong, wild and overprotective Redhead-American teenage warehouse worker who is the guardian of the Master Stone (which grants the island its levitation powers) and a protector of his floating island home. Coming from the Wolfpack Forest is Mitchell's dimwitted friend & Gavin's good frenemy David Jessie Drake is a offensive, boastful, energetic, ignoramus, objectionable, greedy, thievish and trifling Caucasian-American Werewolf who is good at soccer, kickboxing, extreme taijitsu training and flirting with most girls. Coming from the Wolfpack Forest is Mitchell's & Gavin's close friend Nicholas Dunn is a perceptive, clairvoyant, acrobatic, moderately arachnophobic and auto-mechanic skilled Caucasian-American teenage dude who is good at snowboarding, algebra, dense caring and auto-mechanics. The series has introduced dozens of additional recurring characters over the years. These have ranged from human characters like Lina Fitzgerald, Ebony Lewis, Dusty Riddle, Amber, Valerie Guption, Nicholas' girlfriend Devin Nelson, Marquessa's grandfather Joseph Quessadon, Marquessa's wife Genola, a talented scientist/skilled martial artist Dr. Alexander Payne, Dr. Alexander Payne's adventurous thus frequently disobedient teenage daughter Amanda Payne, Mitchell's antihero doppelganger Scottie Salmon and Carolyn's antiheroine doppelganger Sarah Lynn Meadows to robots created by Marquessa like Metal Mitchell and V-107 Blanka. The series also features two fictional species: Infants, are babies which have usually functioned as digital pets and minor gameplay and plot elements, and Mitchell's Power-up bubblegums, which have been used as power-ups. Since Mitchell's first appearance in 1998, many more characters have appeared and most of them have been added to the main cast. Many of these characters have garnered steady fanbases since their inclusion into the franchise, while other longtime fans have criticized them for allegedly taking the gameplay focus off Mitchell: Setting The series predominantly takes place in the town of Hillsborough, North Carolina and in North Carolina's state capital of Raleigh, North Carolina which, according to some third-party sources, is located in the state of North Carolina where the real life of Raleighopolis began it's course. The citizens live in mostly heavy metal-themed city buildings and use Automobiles, as a mode of on-land transportation (or boats, as a mode of on-sea transportation). Recurring establishments present in Raleighopolis include competitive fast-food restaurants, schools (or colleges) and the Marquessa Land; a Driver's Education School; and Shady Shoals Rest Home. Wilmington Beach, a popular beach hangout in Wilmington NC, is within the vicinity of the city of Wilmington, as is Greenfield Lake Park. There are also a few episodes with businesses such as the grocery store based on the Food Lion LLC, joke store, and a mattress store. Spin-offs The success of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game franchise has led to a large number of spin-offs in other media, such as TV shows, films and comic series, starring Mitchell. Each spin-off incorporates aspects from the games to varying degrees. With few exceptions, each production takes place in their own fictional universe based entirely on the video games. Animations Mitchell Van Morgan Mitchell Van Morgan is the longest-running and most successful American western-anime television series that was first broadcast in September 2000 and has been running in cartoon syndication ever since. It follows the escapades of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas and their allies (or rivals) as they stop the evil Dr. Marquessa and his array of vicious Marquessanik robots from taking over the city of Raleighopolis. The plots very loosely followed the storyline of the video game series; at the time the Mitchell games were still quite new and lacking much plot or character development, which was in turn filled in by the show's writers but known for its bright colors, whimsical humor, it also featured darker stories which constituted a departure from the tone of the Mitchell games of the time. It even bears little relation to other entries featuring Mitchell (including previous games, comics and the other animated series) and shares few established characters. Mitchell Van Morgan has now expanded to 12 seasons, 78 episodes with the latest episodes set primarily in outer space sometimes. Mitchell Van Morgan is also the only animated series to include Super Mitchell. Constant Payne Micah Ian Wright created Nickelodeon's first action-adventure TV pilot and the actual spin-off of the Mitchell series, Constant Payne, an anime-inspired Dieselpunk science fiction show, with an aesthetic inspired by "Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's." Constant Payne was shelved because Nickelodeon was angered over a union organizing effort by the WGA, that Nick suspected was spearheaded by Wright, and later due to network fears of violent programming in the wake of the September 11, 2001 attacks. Since 2001, Wright has worked primarily in the field of video game writing and the Constant Payne TV pilot is now part of the Mitchell Van Morgan family. Mitchell X Mitchell X is the CGI animated television series featuring a comedic take on Mitchell and his friends and their never-ending battles with Dr. Marquessa as the main media of the ''Mitchell X'' sub-franchise. More than one hundred episodes with a duration of eleven minutes each have aired. This show is the absolute debut of a new series character Erisuna Nomura. Other versions Other Mitchell Van Morgan animation adaptations which are made by other animation studios. The western anime series Mitchell Van Morgan is the longest-running and most successful animated series based on Mitchell to date. Originally planned as a 52 episode series that would be inspired by the story lines of the Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure series to the Mitchell Van Morgan Episode Trilogy series, Mitchell Van Morgan has now expanded to 78 episodes with the latest 26 episodes set primarily in outer space. Mitchell Van Morgan is also the only animated series to include Super Mitchell. The main difference that sets this series from the other continuities is that Mitchell and his friends originally came from an North Carolinian metropolis city Raleighopolis that is in Raleigh, NC (US) with Earth. It the only Mitchell TV show to add the characters from the Constant Payne pilot in the shows' anticipation as well as the characters from their videogame counterparts. The CGI animated television series titled Mitchell X features a comedic take on Mitchell and his friends and their never-ending battles with Marquessa as the main media of the Mitchell X sub-franchise. More than one hundred episodes with a duration of eleven minutes each have aired. A Mitchell Van Morgan CGI/Live Action film is in development by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Comics Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse Comics) Mitchell Van Morgan was an ongoing series of American comic books published by Dark Horse comic. All of Dark Horse comic's Mitchell-related series, miniseries and specials take place in the same fictional universe. This universe features a mixture of characters, settings and situations from the video games, the western anime series of the same name, the various other incarnations of Mitchell, and many elements unique to the comic universe. The current status quo of the comic deals with a full-scale war between the Eggman Empire, ruled by Marquessa, and the Freedom Fighters. However, it also features a variety of other villains and heroic characters whom Mitchell and the other Nickelodeon characters interact with. It began in September 2005 and was originally meant to be a four-part series; due to the positive reaction to the series' announcement, it was extended to ongoing status before the first issue premiered. The comic is unique in that it is not directly based on the games; the comic is based on the television show and takes place in its expanded fictional universe. The comic borrows elements from the series first two seasons of the show, including Marquessa's Fortress, (which was destroyed in the first season of the series) and characters from the storyline of Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure. The comics were continued in 2017 until the present day sharing the same idea as it's sibling comic franchise Avatar: The Last Airbender. Mitchell Universe was a spin-off comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics to the main Mitchell Van Morgan comic series. It mainly featured characters that are less prominent in the main series but the two comic series frequently tied-in with each other. Mitchell Comics was a comic book series that is based on the the western anime series of the same name published by Dark Horse Comics. It began in September 2011 and was originally meant to be a four-part series; [X (comic series)|Mitchell X was an on-going comic book series for the Mitchell X sub-franchise published by Dark Horse Comics, taking the main comedic traits of the characters that the series has shown so far. Mitchell Van Morgan (Papercutz) The Mitchell Van Morgan comic series began their publishing by Papercutz on 4 April 2018. The announcement for the new comic series was made shortly along the continuation of the Dark Horse Comics partnership as a spin-off. Non-Dark Horse/Papercutz Mitchell Van Morgan comics Reception, sales, and criticism The Mitchell Van Morgan series became an instant success, both commercially and critically, throughout the videogame industry. During its first decade of existence, it hit a mega-sensation and became one of the most popular media franchises worldwide, rivalling and drawing comparisons to Nintendo's Super Mario, which had made a similar impact in the 1980s. It also rivaled Sega's Sonic The Hedgehog in the 1990s. Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan outside video games and into other media, such as television shows, comic book series, films, and toys. The Sales for the Mitchell series range from 80 million copies sold through the span of its history; this figure amounts to a total of 10 million when counting mobile downloads and purchases, reaching the list of best-selling video game series. Trivia *Mitchell Van Morgan is Nickelodeon's longest-running THQ videogame platformer since his debut in the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Ever since Mitchell & his friends making cameo appearances in all five Kids' Choice Sports Awards ceremonies, The Nickelodeon 2018 Kids' Choice Sports Awards team see Mitchell & his friends as the most highly respected Nickelodeon franchises that ever walk the face of the earth. *Until Nickelodeon Japan returned in 2018, Mitchell Van Morgan and SpongeBob SquarePants was one of the few Nickelodeon shows to still air in Japan after the original Nick Japan closed down on September 30, 2009. *Mitchell Van Morgan is originally made by MTV Networks Japan K.K. with help of Micah Ian Wright, Nickelodeon Animation Studios and the employees of Nickelodeon Japan. *The series' main protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan is the secret unlockable character in the unlockable award title He's was score only on the PlayStation 2 and the Wii versions of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots news made by CBS Interactive Inc.. *MTV Networks International and Arab Media Group has a least one information about the Mitchell franchise's very first videogame title released for the Game Boy and the Game Boy color handheld consoles Mitchell Van Morgan on Nickelodeon Arabia Live. *The Nickelodeon music tone differences between Mitchell & SpongeBob is that Mitchell's more on the steampunk/dieselpunk-like grunge and using the same music composer from it's Constant Payne spinoff with videogame music based on Grant Kirkhope, Kouji Niikura, Michael Jackson, Yoko Shimomura, and Game Boy percussions on it. And SpongeBob's is more on the old-school Hawaiian music with the on-the-beach type music which is very convincing from Nickelodeon themselves. *Mitchell Van Morgan is the second most-distributed and marketed property of Viacom along with SpongeBob SquarePants. *On Oct, 02, 2012, Mitchell Van Morgan is part of the Angie wolfrom MTV networks archives sent by Wolfram Neuer *A Wisconsin Caucasian-American High school graduate named Mitchell Wilson shared a post with Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan & and friends on the cover of Nickelodeon Halo Awards and questionably said This was recommended to me? *The title of the franchise may be an homage to the actual spinoff to the Nickelodeon's rejected tv pilot Constant Payne and to it's own universe the that mainly has Nickelodeon characters as the companion universes to the Mitchell franchise. It was the only Nickelodeon-licensed THQ Nordic videogame franchise that can go toe-to-toe with mostly ''Nintendo's Mario'' franchise. Notes and references External links }} es:Serie de Mitchell Van Morgan id:Seri Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Video games Category:Video games by series